Gallery
by BlackRoses93
Summary: Ich fragte mich schon seit längerem was Hermione an ihm mochte, war es vielleicht das Geld? Eine kleine Sonfiction aus Blaises sicht. HGDM am anfang im zweiten Kapitel HGBZ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey leute hier ist eine kleine songfiction über Hermione und Blaise ich hab das lied Gallery von Mario Vazquez dafür verwendet. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel spaß beim lesen**

**Disclaimer: mir gehört weder Harry potter noch das lied vom Mario Vazquez  
**

* * *

Gallery

Ich ging gerade die Stufen hinunter in den Kerker um zu meiner nächsten Stunde, Zaubertränke, zu gelangen. Dort sah ich die beiden wieder. Er strich sich mit einer Hand durch sein blondes Haar und zwinkerte Daphne Greengras zu.

Er beachtete seine Freundin überhaupt nicht. Ich jedenfalls tat es.

Sie war wunderschön, wie immer. Ihr braunes lockiges Haar glitt wie Wellen an ihren Schultern hinunter. Ihre Karamell Augen in denen man versinken konnte wurden von schwarzen, dichten Wimpern umrahmt.

Sie hatte es nicht verdient so von ihrem Freund behandelt zu werden. Sie hatte was besseres verdient…

_God broke the mold,When he made this one I know_

_She's breathtaking but so much more_

_She walks in the room, your loves closed_

_Making you never want to breathe again_

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_

_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_

_Is he faithful to her? Hell noBut she chose to be with him, shorty _

Professor Snape betrat das Klassenzimmer und ich setzte mich in die hinterste Reihe, ich hatte mittlerweile gelernt wie ich mich am besten ''unsichtbar'' machen konnte. In den sieben Jahren die ich hier auf Hogwarts verbrachte wurde ich eins mit den Schatten. Kaum einer der hier auf die Schule ging wusste das es mich gab.

Die Leute wussten zwar nicht wer ich war, doch wusste ich wer sie waren. Mein Leben lang beobachtete ich Menschen, beobachtete wie sie gingen uns standen, beobachtete wie sie redeten oder einfach nur schwiegen, beobachtete wie sie sich verhielten wenn sie nervös waren oder Angst hatten…

Es kann ein Vorteil sein so etwas zu wissen, und eins wusste ich ganz genau, Draco Malfoy hat Hermione Granger nicht verdient.

Sie war Intelligent, aufrichtig, Lebensfroh und frei von Sorgen, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, seit Harry Potter Lord Voldemort umgebracht hatte.

Doch Draco Malfoy war das komplette Gegenteil von ihr. Er war egoistisch, gemein, hinterhältig und ein Playboy. Alles was zwei Beine und Brüste hatte war vor ihm nicht sicher.

Ich fragte mich schon seit längerem was Hermine an ihm mochte, war es vielleicht das Geld?…

_Tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_

_And girl you're just way too fine Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

Da ich in Zaubertränke sowieso den anderen weit Voraus war, nutzte ich die Stunde um Hermione und Malfoy zu beobachten.

Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Stuhllehne gelegt und lächelte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, wo ein Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar saß. Sie lächelte zurück und als Malfoy ihr einen Kussmund machte kicherte sie Mädchenhaft und das Blut strömte ihr in die Wangen.

Ich wurde wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen mit anderen Mädchen zu flirten wenn seine Freundin direkt neben ihm saß? Ich blickte zu Hermione. Sie bekam von den was Malfoy war überhaupt nichts mit. Sie war zu sehr in ihre Notizen vertieft um das unerhörte verhalten ihres Freundes mitzubekommen.

Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich sie weiterhin beobachtete. Sie sah so fröhlich aus, so unschuldig. Sie hatte so etwas nicht verdient…

_Because, I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

Die Stunde endete unerwartet schnell. Ich wartete bis alle das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, bevor ich ihnen leise in die Große Halle folgte.

Ich hatte nicht viele Freunde, zum ersten weil ich ein Slytherin bin und mich die anderen Häuser verabscheuten und zum zweiten weil ich anders war als die ''normalen" Slytherins. Denn ich sprach meine Gedanken über Voldemort frei aus, sagte wie sehr ich ihn und seine Methoden hasste. Außerdem mochten mich die anderen Slytherins nicht weil ich freundlich zu den Gryffindors war.

Der einzig wahre Freund den ich hatte, der genau so dachte wie ich, war Theodor Nott. Wir lernten uns im zweiten Schuljahr kennen und schworen uns im fünften Schuljahr niemals Todesser zu werden, so sehr es sich unsere Eltern auch wünschten.

Ich betrat die Große Halle und suchte automatischen den Slytherin Tisch nach Theo ab. Ich entdeckte ihn relativ schnell, da er auf seinem gewohnten Platz saß und setzte mich, mit einem schweren Seufzer neben ihn. Theo schaute mich an und lächelte mitfühlend.

„Immer noch nicht über Granger hinweg?" fragte er und tätschelte mir den Rücken. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch mein schwarzes Haar.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum sie mit Malfoy geht. Sie ist doch sonst immer die Kluge, warum kann sie nicht sehen was für ein mieses Arschloch er ist?" fragte ich Theo traurig und wütend zugleich. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck seinen Kürbissafts.

„Vielleicht will sie es nicht wahr haben, vielleicht hat sie immer noch die Hoffnung er würde sich ändern." Ich blickte Theo mit fragenden blauen Augen an. Er seufzte und stellte sein Becher auf den Tisch.

„Ich meine so wie es aussieht mag sie ihn wirklich sehr. Ich meine welches Mädchen würde das nicht, er sieht gut aus und hat Geld."

„Sag mal bist du schwul oder warum hast du Malfoy gerade gut aussehend genannt?" fragte ich ihn empört. Theos Augen wurden groß.

„WAS, ich und schwul, sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig??! Ich habe nur das wieder geben was die Mädchen sagen" erklärte er. „ich hätte aber nie gedacht das Granger jemanden wegen seines Geldes mag." fuhr er nachdenklich fort. Ich nickte zustimmend. Ja das hätte ich auch nicht gedacht.

* * *

**und wie fandet ihr es? soll ich das zweite kapitel auch noch hochladen oder ist es so mies das ich es löschen sollte??**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay hier ist das zweite und letzte Kapitel. ****  
**

**Es hat zwar etwas länger gedauert es fertig zu stellen wie ich gedacht hatte, aber dafür bin ich ziemlich zu frieden damit.  
**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Danke für die Reviews und viel spass beim lesen :)**

* * *

Hermione ging nach der Zaubertrank stunde nicht wie alle anderen in die Große Halle. Sie schlenderte lieber zum See hinunter und setzte sich unter einem Baum wo keiner sie sehen konnte. Sie ließ ihren Blick stumm über das Wasser gleiten als ihr heiße Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Sie wusste das sie einen besseren Freund als Draco verdient hatte. Sie wusste das er mit anderen Mädchen flirtete. Sie würde sogar darauf wetten das er fremd ging. Doch hatte er das Geld um ihren Traum, eine eigene Organisation gegen Misshandlung magischer Geschöpfe, wahr werden zu lassen. Sie weiß es war egoistisch von ihr, doch Draco hatte auch etwas davon. Er würde nicht mehr als böser, als Todesser dargestellt wenn man ihn mit einem Schlammblut sieht und sie bekam dafür das Geld das sie benötigte. Ein Kompromiss, nichts weiter… oder?

Sie zog ihre Beine an sich und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie als sie sich heftig, vom weinen, begann zu schütteln.

_She's so confused_

_She knows she deserves more_

_Someone who will love and adore_

_But his money's hard to ignore_

_She really doesn't know what to do_

* * *

Ich aß nichts von meinem Essen sondern stocherte nur drin herum. Theo versuchte mir ein stück Brot in den Mund zu schieben, doch ich schlug seine Hand weg und stand auf. Ich brauchte frische Luft und ich musste unbedingt alleine sein.

Auf den weg nach draußen viel mir auf das Hermione nicht zum Essen erschienen war. Wo sie wohl war?

Ich wanderte durch die Gänge ohne wirklich darauf zu achten wo ich überhaupt hinging. Meine Füße trugen mich fort, fort von all dem Lärm, fort von dem schmerz…

Ich blieb stehen als ich in der Ferne leises schluchzen hörte. Ich blickte mich um und entdeckte das braune, lockige Haar von Hermione. Leise ging ich auf sie zu und setze mich hinter dem Baum an dem sie saß. Ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen wenn ein Mädchen weinte oder litt und schon gar nicht Hermione.

Sie begann zu reden. Ich rückte etwas näher um ihr leises Geflüster besser hören zu können.

"Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, ich weiß das er fremd geht aber ich kann ihn nicht verlassen, weil ich das Geld für die Organisation brauche…" Ihre Stimme versagte und ich hasste Malfoy von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

_Girl it's just a matter of time_

_Before he finds another more fine _

_After he's done dulling you're shine_

_You're out the door and he's through with you_

Ich stand auf und ging um den Baum herum. Hermine blickte erschrocken auf und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Ihre Augen waren ganz Rot vom weinen

"Zabini!" fuhr sie mich wütend an. Doch es hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt den sie haben wollte, da ihre stimme viel zu klein klang.

" Hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe?" fragte sie mich, doch um sie weiterhin zu verstehen, musste ich näher an sie heran. Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und am Ende wurde sie durch neue Tränen, die langsam einen Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten, erstickt.

Ich nickte und setzte mich neben sie.

Sie seufzte schwer und blickte zu mir. Der traurige blick brach mir das Herz, wieder und wieder, biss es sich anfühlte als wäre es nur noch staub. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder zum See.

Leise, so das sie es eigentlich nicht hören konnte flüsterte ich.

"_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_

_Tell Me what's the reason_

_That you hold on when you know_

_That dude has whole wall of 'em just like you?_

_Girl you're just way to fine_

_Got to be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind _

_Don't be just another dime."_

Hermione drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu mir und guckte mich überrascht an. Ich wurde nervös und schluckte schwer. Ihre Augen durchbohrten mich, ich fühlte mich ertappt, wie ein 5 jähriges Kind das gerade einen Keks aus der Dose geklaut hat und erwischt worden ist.

Sie öffnete ihren mund um etwas zu sagen, doch es kamen keine Worte heraus, also schloss sie ihn wieder. Ich hörte Schritte aus der ferne näher kommen und erblickte das arrogante Gesicht von Malfoy.

Ich sprang auf und versteckte mich, nicht weit entfernt, hinter einem Baum, sodass ich Malfoy und Hermione noch sehen konnte.

Sie schienen sich zu streiten. Was mein Herz hoffnungsvoll schneller schlugen lies. Doch kaum eine Sekunde später zerbrach es wieder in tausend kleine Stücke als ich sah das sie sich küssten.

Malfoy schaute zu mir, seine Augen lachten triumphierend und sagten deutlich: "Ich kriege immer was ich will."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und stampfte wütend davon. Hermione wusste das sie etwas besseres verdiente, doch änderte sie nichts daran.

Ich fuhr mir mit beiden Händen durchs Haar und ging den vertrauten weg zu Bibliothek.

_I can't take _

_seeing you with him_

'_cause know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just Not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart _

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

In der Bibliothek angekommen, setzte ich mich in die dunkelste Ecke und dachte weiterhin über Hermine nach.

Seit ich sie im 4. Schuljahr auf dem Weihnachtsball gesehen hatte, konnte ich meine Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. Sie ist einzigartig. An dem Abend strahlte sie förmlich. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Aufregung und Erwartung. Man sagt das Schönheit von innen kommt und genau das konnte man bei ihr sehen, sie hätte einen Kartoffelsack tragen können, sie wäre trotzdem das schönste Mädchen auf dem Ball gewesen.

Ich konnte und wollte nicht verstehen warum so ein bezauberndes Mädchen wie Hermione etwas mit einem Arroganten Jungen, wie Malfoy es war, an fing. vor allem konnte ich nicht verstehen, das sie nur wegen dem Geld mit ihm zusammen ist. Von Potter und Weasley konnte sie es sich nicht leihen, da sie nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Sobald Potter es vollbracht hatte, Voldemort umzubringen, haben sie ihr den Rücken zu gewannt. Sie erzählten ihr das sie doch nur mit ihr befreundet waren weil sie so klug war. Es brach ihr das Herz, man konnte es damals in ihren Augen lesen.

Ich glaube das war auch einer der Gründe warum sie sich mit Malfoy einließ. Potter und Weasley hassten ihn, wer tat das nicht? Ich glaube Hermione wollte ihnen zeigen das sie auch ohne die beiden zurecht kommen würde, das auch sie geliebt werden kann. Doch ob man bei Malfoy von liebe sprechen kann, weiß ich nicht genau. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, liebt er nur sich selbst und die Aufmerksamkeit die er von der Frauenwelt bekommt. Ich seufzte schwer und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Weasley und Potter waren, sind und bleiben Schwachköpfe.

_You're a masterpiece_

_I know that he_

_Can't appreciate you're Beauty_

_Don't let him cheapen you_

_He don't see you like I do_

_Beautiful not just for Show_

_It's time that someone let you know. _

Ich wusste genau was ich jetzt zu tun hatte. Hermione wollte geliebt und akzeptiert werden. Wenn es das ist was sie wollte, dann war es das was sie bekam. Schnell stand ich auf und sprintete die Gänge entlang, auf der Suche nach ihr. Ich fragte jeden Schüler der mir begegnete ob sie Hermione gesehen hatten. Doch keiner schien zu wissen wo sie war.

Mein Herz schlug gegen meine Rippen, mein hals brannte und meine Beine schmerzten vom Laufen. Ich war kurz davor stehen zu bleiben, kurz davor sie in ruhe zu lassen, doch wenn ich das jetzt tat, dann würde ich es bereuen. Ich trieb meine Beine schneller an, als ich sie endlich entdeckte. Ich blieb abrupt stehen. Dort, an der grenze zum verbotenen Wald stand sie. Ich ging langsam auf sie zu. Sie drehte sich um und blickte mir in die Augen, durch drang mich mit ihrem intensiven Blick.

"Hermione ich-" ich begann zu reden, doch ich brach ab als sie ihre zarten Finger auf meine Lippen legte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf nahm ihre Finger von meinem Mund und lächelte zaghaft. Sobald ihre Finger meine Lippen verließen, vermisste ich die wärme die sie ausstrahlten. Ich öffnete meinen Mund ein zweites mal doch sie war schneller.

"Nicht, sagt nichts, was du später bereuen wirst." sagte sie leise. Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Also gut, sie wollte nicht hören was ich zu sagen hatte, dann schreib ich ihr es einfach auf. Ich holte ein altes Pergament aus meiner Tasche und ein Stift und begann zu schreiben.

_I can't take _

_seeing you with him_

'_cause know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just Not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart _

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

Ich gab ihr den Zettel und wartete als sie anfing zu lesen. Ihre braunen Augen hoben sich vom Pergament und fixierten mich. Tränen begannen sich in ihnen zu bilden, sie drohten überzulaufen, doch ich konnte nicht sehen ob sie überliefen oder nicht. Denn plötzlich war ihr Gesicht an meine Brust gepresst. Ich Körper zitterte heftig. Ich nahm sie fest in die Arme und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Es war jetzt oder nie. Mein Gesicht immer noch in ihrem Harr verborgen dämpfte das was ich sagte, doch ich wusste das sie es gehört hatte, den ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte.

"Ich liebe dich Hermione."

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen waren rot und angeschwollen, genau wie ihre Nase, doch für mich war sie immer noch das wunderschönste Mädchen das ich je gesehen hatte.

"W-was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie atemlos. Ich holte tief Luft und wiederholte meine Worte.

"Ich liebe dich."

Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie umarmte mich wider. Dieses kleine Lächeln das sie mir schenkte war es wert gewesen ihr zu sagen was ich für sie empfand.

Sie nahm meine Hand und zusammen gingen wir zurück zum Schloss. Keiner von uns sagte etwas, es war nicht nötig.

Ich spürte eine Veränderung auf uns zu kommen. Eins das unser Leben drastisch ändern würde. Und diese Zeit sah ich mit offenen Armen entgegen. Denn ihre Hand in meiner sagte mir das uns beiden eine glückliche Zukunft bevor stehen wird. Eine Zukunft die ich kaum abwarten konnte.

Ich fragte sie nicht nach Malfoy, auch wenn ich es hätte tun sollen. Doch er war mir im moment herzlich egal. Mich interessierte nur das Mädchen deren Hand ich hielt. Alles was mir im Augenblick die freude rauben würde konnte bis später warten.

Sie blickte mich an und ihre Augen strahlten wieder. Ihr Lächeln weitete sich. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und presste sanft ihre Lippen auf meine. Es war das schönste Gefühl das ich je gefühlt hatte.

* * *

**A/N: so das wars. Ich hoffe wirklich es hat euch gefallen. **

**BlackRoses93  
**


End file.
